Mouth to Mouth Resuscitation
by aznboi85
Summary: PRJF Casey never really bought Lily's "little brother" remark. Thus, he was willing to do just about anything to get her to admit she has feelings for him, or at the very least, to get some...attention...from her. Even if it meant faking unconsciousness.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation **

(Lily's POV)

I was going up to the loft to talk with Casey. He had told me that there was something very important that he wanted to discuss with me. My thoughts were racing. I had no idea what he wanted to talk to me about. For that matter, I had no idea what was so important that it couldn't wait until I was either on break or off work. However, because it was Casey, I decided to drop everything and go and see what he had to say.

A part of me hoped that what he wanted to tell me was that he had feelings for me. After I told him way back when that he was like a little brother to me, he backed off. I wasn't sure how to take that. On the one hand, it was nice to know that he would do what I asked of him. On the other hand, I hated how it also meant that he was one to give up easily.

I didn't know why exactly, but I had butterflies in my stomach. It was just Casey I was going to talk to. I see him on a daily basis. So then why did I feel…anxious? I felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud crash come from the loft. It sounded as though a body had hit the hardwood floor. I couldn't help but think that Casey was hurt. I hoped it wasn't serious. I ran as fast as my legs could take me to investigate.

I was horrified by what I saw. Casey was laying face up on the hardwood floor in the living room area of the loft. He wasn't moving, and what was worse was that he didn't appear to be breathing either.

"Casey!" I shouted out rushing over to him.

I knelt down beside him, and immediately put an ear to his chest. I detected a heartbeat, but then why wasn't he breathing? I was starting to become very concerned. Fortunately, RJ had made us rangers learn CPR as a sort of requirement. After all, there was no telling when we might need to use it in our line of work.

I tilted his head back, pinched the bridge of his nose, and lowered my mouth to his. I proceeded to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. I followed that up with some chest compressions. Then, I went to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation once more. As I was doing so, I noticed his eyes open up and stare back at me. He had a huge, annoying smile on his face that could only be the result of a plan coming together.

He sat up and started cracking up. I socked him in the upper arm quite roughly.

"Ouch! Geez, Lily. You're not pulling your punches, are you?" he replied rubbing his upper arm with his opposite hand.

"It serves you right! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" I shouted back.

There was that irritating smirk on his face again. I noticed his eyes had a certain gleam to them. You know, not that I was gazing into his eyes or anything.

"Ha! So you _do_ care about me!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Wait, time to retrace my steps. "No!" I really hate what he's trying to get me to say here. "That's not fair!" I replied.

Casey lifted up his shirt sleeve and saw that where I punched him was already starting to bruise. He gave me an accusatory glance despite the fact that he was _still_ smirking.

"Was _this_ really necessary?" he asked showing me his new bruise.

"You're lucky I only punched you once!" I retorted.

I noticed that after my last remark, the red ranger scooted several feet away from me. I couldn't help but slightly snicker at his reaction. He _should_ be scared of me!

"It sure took you long enough! I don't know how much longer I could have held my breath before I became unconscious for real," he stated.

My eyes narrowed at him. _That_ would explain why he wasn't breathing when I found him. My fists involuntarily, or maybe voluntarily, started to clench up. I saw that Casey scooted a bit further away from me. He must've seen my clenched fists as well.

"So all this was an act?" I asked incredulously.

"Basically, yeah. I got the answer I was looking for," he said.

"Oh yeah? What was that?"

"You really do have feelings for me."

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself! I only helped you out because it is second nature for me to help people."

"Is it second nature for you to assault people as well?"

"Only when they pull sick practical jokes like you did!"

"It's cool though. I get it. You were so concerned that something terrible had happened to me that when you found out it was a guise, you became so angry that you took out your frustration on me."

"Do you want me to bruise your other arm?"

I rose to my feet and started to approach him, causing him to scramble to his feet. I proceeded to chase him all over the loft. Much to my annoyance, he still had a smug expression on his face. I wanted so badly to catch him and slap that expression right off him. I didn't have the spirit of the cheetah for nothing. Mark my words. I'll catch him all right, and when I do, he'll be sorry.

**The End**

**A/N: So I know Lily and Casey were both a little OOC, but they had to be in order for this story to work.**


End file.
